


Sejoh's Group Chat

by Volleyballfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Shigeru adds Tobio into the team's group chat.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio & Watari Shinji, Kageyama Tobio & Yahaba Shigeru, Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Takahiro Hanamaki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	1. New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigeru adds Kageyama into a group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Nicknames in the group chat:
> 
> Kageyama: Sejoh's Bitch/Troublemaker's Bitch
> 
> Tooru: Best Setter
> 
> Hajime: Dangerous Ace
> 
> Takahiro: Strawberry Hair
> 
> Akira: Emotionless
> 
> Yuutaro: Spikey
> 
> Issei: Dark Boi
> 
> Shinji: Best Libero
> 
> Shigeru: Two-Sides

_Sejoh_

_Two-Sides added Tobio to the chat_

_Two-Sides changes Tobio's name to Sejoh's Bitch_

Sejoh's Bitch:

Um... Hi? 

Best Libero:

Hey

Two-Sides:

Hii

Strawberry Hair:

Hi Tobio, fyi I'm Hanamaki

Sejoh's Bitch:

Hi Takahiro

Best Setter:

Hi Tobio-chan

Sejoh's Bitch:

Hi Tooru

Two-Sides:

Btw I'm Shigeru and have Tobio always been this cute? 

Dangerous Ace:

Yes, and Hi Tobio it's Hajime

Sejoh's Bitch:

Hi Hajime and I'm not cute

Emotionless:

Yes you are and I should know

Spike:

I agree with Akira

Dark Boi:

Glad to see everyone's relationships is better and I agree with Akira, Hajime, and Yuutaro and I'm Issei btw

Sejoh's Bitch:

You guys are way too nice also hii Akira, Yuutaro, and Issei

Best Setter:

I'm gonna claim him and you are cute

Sejoh's Bitch:

Not you too

Best Libero:

Poor Tobio

Dark Boi:

Hey maybe the other senpais want him

Dangerous Ace:

Yeah

Best Setter:

I got it

_Best Setter changed Sejoh's Bitch to Troublemaker's Bitch_

Strawberry Hair:

Looks like his old team claimed him

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Guys, I gtg

Best Libero:

Bye

* * *

_The Troublemakers_

Bad Ass:

You're okay, Tobio? 

The King:

Yea Akira, Yuutaro been quiet too

Biggest Troublemaker:

I'm getting ready to to shopping

The King:

Oh

Biggest Troublemaker:

Wanna come with me? 

The King:

I don't wanna be a burden

Bad Ass:

You coming and so am I and it can be like the troublemakers day together

The King:

That sounds fun

Biggest Troublemaker:

I'll be at you house in ten minutes Tobio

* * *

_Sejoh_

Strawberry Hair:

Sorry Tobio if I made you uncomfortable

Troublemaker's Bitch:

It's fine, I'm just not used to having friends again

Best Setter:

You poor soul, Iwa-chan we should hang out with him tonight

Dangerous Ace: only if he's not busy

Emotionless: rn he is with us

Spikey: We can bring him by your house Hajime

Dangerous Ace: That's fine

Dark Boi: 

Omg we just saw you guys

Troublemaker's Bitch:

I saw you too, you guys know you can sit with us

Two-Sides:

But you look so cute with your head resting on Yuutaro's shoulder. 

Emotionless:

Well, that what happens when someone don't sleep right and spend most of his time playing volleyball :p

Spikey: 

I have a feeling someone is giving him shit

Best Libero: 

Why you say that

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Am I friends with all of you guys? 

Dangerous Ace:

Yea

Best Setter:

Definitely

Best Libero:

Yes

Two-Sides:

Yeah

Strawberry Hair:

Yea

Dark Boi:

Yes

Emotionless:

The answer for me and Yuutaro is yes

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Just checking

* * *

Issei and Tobio

Issei:

Hey, did something happen? 

Tobio:

A real you talking bout my message in the group chat? 

Issei:

Yeah, it seems like something happened

Tobio:

It was just Hinata

Issei:

What is his problem? 

Tobio:

He's jealous

Issei:

Why? 

Tobio:

Because I'm talking and hanging out with you guys now and not him

Issei:

He's an idiot, he always got in a fight with you when we are around

Tobio:

Ikr, but I'm not letting it get to me because I'm happy that you guys are talking to me

Issei:

We like talking to you as well, in fact give me a sec

Tobio:

Okay

* * *

Tobio's Fam. 

_Iseei added Tobio and Hanamaki_

_Issei changed his name to DadaIssei_

_Issei changed Hanamaki name to MamaHana_

_Issei changed Tobio name to BabyTobio_

DadaIssei:

Welcome peeps

MamaHana:

I like these nicknames

BabyTobio:

So do I

DadaIssei:

Hanamaki guess what

MamaHana:

What? 

DadaIssei:

Our baby like talking to us

MamaHana:

You mean Tobio

DadaIssei:

Yep

MamaHana:

I like talking to him too

BabyTobio:

You guys are way to nice to me

DadaIssei:

At least we're better than Hinata

MamaHana:

I feel like I missed something

DadaIssei:

Hinata texted Tobio because he jealous and that is why Tobio asked us if we were his friends

MamaHana:

He's a dick, he doesn't even act a like a real friend

BabyTobio:

Tell me about it

DadaIssei:

In the chat between me and Tobio, we was talking about how Hinata always get in a fight with Tobio

MamaHana:

I know and most of the time, Tobio doesn't even do anything well all the time

BabyTobio:

But that's Hinata for ya

MamaHana:

Moving on what is going on between you, Akira, and Yuutaro

BabyTobio:

Oh you know, the normals

MamaHana:

I forgot you are with them

DadaIssei:

So did I

BabyTobio:

We wanna be in here too

DadaIssei:

Lol

_Issei added Akira and Yuutaro_

_Issei changed Akira name to UncleAkira_

_Issei change Yuutaro name to UncleYuu_

MamaHana:

Feel better guys

UncleAkira:

Yep

UncleYuu:

Yep

MamaHana:

But are you guys taking care of our baby? 

UncleAkira:

We are actually spoiling them to death

BabyTobio:

I'm not complaining

DadaIssei: I bet not

UncleYuu:

You do love being spoiled

BabyTobio:

That's ain't a lie

MamaHana:

I wanna spoil him

DadaIssei:

We can tomorrow since he is having dinner with Hajime and Tooru

MamaHana: 

That sounds fun, what do you say Tobio

BabyTobio:

I would love too, so what time do you wanna pick me up tomorrow?

DadaIssei:

How about 1

BabyTobio:

Sounds good

MamaHana:

Than 1 it is, now we will let you go back to hanging out with Akira and Yuutaro

UncleAkira:

Bye

UncleYuu:

See ya

BabyTobio:

Bye


	2. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat between Kageyama, Shigeru, and Shinji with Tooru and Hajime spending the night with Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and hope you enjoy this chapter.

_The Setters & Libero_

_Kageyama adds Shinji and Shigeru to the chat_

_Kageyama_ _changed his name to Baby Setter_

_Baby Setter changed Shinji name to Sincere Libero_

_Baby Setter changed Shigeru name to Older Setter_

Baby Setter:

Guys, I just figure something out but you can't tell anyone

Sincere Libero:

What? 

Older Setter:

What did you figure out? 

Baby Setter:

I have a crush on Tooru and Hajime and I just got in a relationship with Akira and Yuutaro and they won't mind if I get in a relationship with Tooru and Hajime

Older Setter:

Ooo, but I promise to keep my mouth shut till you tell them

Sincere Libero:

So will I

Baby Setter:

I'm planning on telling them tonight or tomorrow

Older Setter:

Is it okay to tell everyone but Tooru and Hajime? 

Baby Setter:

Yea

Sincere Libero:

Okay

* * *

Tobio puts his phone to sleep and gets up and opens his door. Tooru and Hajime are standing on the other side of the door with their overnight bag. 

"Can we come in?" Tooru asks. 

"Yeah," Tobio says moving out of their way. 

They go inside and sits on the couch with Tobio in the middle. 

"So how are we gonna start this night?" Tooru asks. 

"Um, we can eat something than go to a movie," Hajime suggests. 

"That works for me," Tooru says. 

"Me too but there is something you two need to know," Tobio say. 

Tooru and Hajime looks at him with a weird and confused faces. Tobio is loss for since he have never done any of this before. So he closes his eyes and just blurts out what he want them to know. 

"I am in love with you two," He blurts. 

There is quietness so he keeps his eyes shut. But he snaps them open when he feels two pairs of lips on him. They pull back and gives him a big smile. 

"And we're in love with you too," Tooru says. 

* * *

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Guys, you will never guess what just happened

Best Setter:

I can!! 

Emotionless:

Are you talking bout earlier

Troublemaker's Bitch:

That and what we talked about earlier

Spikey:

So I'm guessing that what we talked about earlier worked out

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Yes it did

Dark Boi:

I'm so confused

Strawberry Hair:

So am I

Best Libero:

I think the fours of us are

Two-Sides:

Yes we are

Dangerous Ace:

I know what it is about

Troublemaker's Bitch:

I think Yuutaro and Hajime should tell all of you guys

Spikey:

Tobio is in a relationship with Akira and me

Dangerous Ace:

He's also in a relationship with Tooru and me

Two-Sides:

Congrats man

Best Libero:

I'm happy for you

Dark Boi:

Congratulations

Strawberry Hair:

Congrats

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Thank is guys

Best Setter:

Lol thanks guys for thanking the rest of us lol

Dark Boi:

We just felt like saying thanks to Tobio cause he's sweet unlike the rest of you guys :p

Best Setter:

Rude

Best Libero:

You guys are weird

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Tell me about it

Best Setter:

Rude Tobio-chan and Shinji

Dark Boi:

Rude

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Y'all love us and can't deny it

Dark Boi:

That's.... Is true

Best Libero:

Lol, we love you guys as well

Troublemaker's Bitch:

He's not lying, but I have to go, Tooru and Hajime wants my attention

Dangerous Ace:

Thanks for rating me out

Troublemaker's Bitch:

I'll make it up to you

Dangerous Ace:

You better

Two-Sides:

That's sounds sexual

Strawberry Hair:

Both messages did

Emotionless:

Guys they won't do anything sexual with Tobio tonight

Dark Boi:

How do you know

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Because they decided to come by and they're protective over me tonight and they don't wanna push me into doing anything

Two-Sides:

Those four are so sweet

Troublemaker's Bitch:

They're tsunderes

Strawberry Hair:

Like someone else we know

Two-Sides:

At least I will admit it

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Hey so am I

Two-Sides:

Lol, I think we're the only two

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Hey I'm not complaining, I can never picture Shinji being a tsunderes

Two-Sides:

I swear he can be on his bad days

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Really? 

Best Setter:

Yes, especially when he sees Karasuno treat you badly, well all of us gets mad 

Troublemaker's Bitch:

You all care so much about me and I never have anyone like that

Dangerous Ace:

I promise we will treat you like a king

Emotionless:

You're our king but it's a good thing not like middle school

Troublemaker's Bitch:

<3

_Spikey changed Troublemaker's Bitch to Sejoh's King_

Sejoh's King:

You guys are something else

Emotionless:

Lol, now cuddle me!!! 

Sejoh's King:

Bye y'all, it's time to entertain these four and no sexual meaning

Dark Boi:

Lol, bye

Strawberry Hair:

See ya

Best Libero:

Bye!! 

Two-Sides:

Bye!! 


	3. Harsh Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sejoh's boys are hard at work at practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter :).

PapaIssei:

Kageyama!!!

BabyTobio:

What?

MamaHana:

Control Tooru lol

BabyTobio:

What is he doing?

PapaIssei:

He wants to practice all day

BabyTobio:

I gotcha guys

UncleAkira:

You are the best

* * *

Little Kohai

BabyKohai:

Tooru don't you dare make a all day practice

BestSenpai #1:

Huh? How do u know bout practice? 

BabyKohai:

I have my ways

BestSenpai #1:

Hajime did u say sth to him? 

BestSenpai #2:

No

BabyKohai:

Lol

BestSenpai #1:

Wait, I bet it was Hana and Issei

BestSenpai #2:

Why u say that for? 

BestSenpai #1:

Cause they look guilty

BabyKohai:

Don't bully them

BestSenpai #1:

Fine, but I'll bully u when I see you

BabyKohai:

Hajime!!! 

BestSenpai #2:

Be nice Tooru

BestSenpai #1:

Ugh u guys are no fun

BabyKohai:

Well... 

BestSenpai #1:

I'll end practice in thirty minutes, how does that sounds? 

BestSenpai #2:

Ask the team Shittykawa

BabyKohai:

Lol

* * *

Sejoh

Troublemaker's Bitch:

My body hurts

Two-sides:

What r u doin? 

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Definitely not practicing

Best Setter:

You're a terrible liar

Dangerous Ace:

Do I need come drag you out of the gym, cUse were not that far from you

Best Libero:

Uh-oh Tobio getting in trouble

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Eek

Emotionless:

Even in chat Hajime seems scary, but I say let go take Tobio

Strawberry Hair:

I'll drive

Best Setter:

I didn't give you guys permission to leave the gym

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Who even left? 

Dark Boi:

Takahiro, Akira, and Yuutaro

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Oooh

Spikey:

We're gonna make you come and eat dinner with us

Emotionless:

And you can agrue with us because we're almost there

Troublemaker's Bitch:

Y'all are something else

Spikey:

Yea, but you love us

Troublemaker's Bitch:

I honestly cannot argue with you on that

Best Setter:

Y'all better be careful with Tobio

Emotionless:

Chill

_Best Setter changed Emotionless to Smart Ass_

Smart Ass:

Is that supposed to be an insult cause it doesn't feel like one

Spikey:

Lol

Strawberry Hair:

Tobio get in the car!! 

Smart Ass:

Don't make go in there and drag you out to the car

Spikey:

And you know he will

Troublemaker's Bitch:

I'm coming

_Dark Boi changes Troublemaker's Bitch name to Sejoh's King_

Dark Boi:

I like that nickname better lol

Strawberry Hair:

It does suit him and fyi we have captured the Tobio

Smart Ass:

That nickname is the best for Tobio, cause he is our king (and I mean it in a good way) 

Sejoh's King:

Since when did you become a sap Akira?

Smart Ass:

Oh shut up

Spikey:

Now we have to make it back to the gym safely

Dangerous Ace:

No hurting Tobio

Strawberry Hair:

I don't wanna cause I don't wanna get hunt down by Hajime

Best Setter:

Aww, is some scared of Hajime

Strawberry Hair:

Shut Up

Best Setter:

Never!! 

Strawberry Hair:

I'll make ya when I get back there

Dark Boi:

Y'all texting but who's driving

Spikey:

Takahiro, but we was a red light when he texted

Dangerous Ace:

Good

Smart Ass:

Yep, Hajime is definitely a mom

Dangerous Ace:

Y'all don't shut up, I'll make you all run a mile

Sejoh's King:

Does that count me? 

Dangerous Ace:

No just because you are bein nice and you practiced enough

Dark Boi:

I saw only Tobio and I shouldn't have to run a mile

Spikey:

What did I do

Dark Boi:

Scratch that only Tobio, Yuutaro and I shouldn't have to run mile along with Shigeru and Shinji

Best Setter:

What did I do

Dark Boi:

Wanted an all day practice

Best Libero:

He got you there

Best Setter: 

Y'all can shut up

Sejoh's King:

But I don't wanna

Best Setter:

Tonio-chan you're making it hard to bully you

Dangerous Ace:

Lol, he got you wrapped around his little finger

Best Setter:

He does

Spikey:

We made it back to the gym sefely

Best Setter:

Good now get in here so I can cuddle my baby!!! 

Smart Ass:

I think we should take our time

Best Setter:

Assholes


	4. Planning an Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys discuss about a trip that they all can go together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Sejoh's King:

We should go camping this weekend

Best Setter:

What have you all excited for camping

Sejoh's King:

Idk, I just wanna hang out with all of you guys out of town

Strawberry Hair:

I will but isn't it supposed to storm? 

Sejoh's King:

We can always go to a hotel

Smart Ass:

I saw let go to a hotel but Yuu, Kags, and I have to share a room

Sejoh's King:

But there's one problem

Dangerous Ace:

If I think I know what the problem is than I can ask my mom and dad for help

Sejoh's King:

Our mom to the rescue once again

Dangerous Ace:

Why you little

Sejoh's King:

Hehe

Dark Boi:

Then I call Shigeru and Shiji

Strawberry Hair:

How am I stuck with a pervert

Sejoh's King:

We can trade rooms lol

Best Setter:

I know you did not call me a pervert

Best Libero:

But ain't he telling the truth tho? 

Two-sides:

He has a point

Best Setter:

I hate all of you

Strawberry Hair:

We don't mean it in a way mean way Tooru

Best Libero:

Yea, we're just joking

Sejoh's King:

But I have a thing for perverts ;) 

Best Setter:

Oh, Tobio-chan

Sejoh's King:

Yes? 

Best Setter:

I love u

Sejoh's King:

Luv u 2

Smart Ass:

I'm still calling Yuu and Kags

Best Setter:

So now we know who's staying with who

Dangerous Ace:

My mom is booking us three rooms as we speak

* * *

Tooru & Tobio

Tobio:

R u ok

Tooru:

Yea, I know they weren't serious

Tobio:

Lol

Tooru:

Y do u wanna hang out with us out of town for tho

Tobio:

I'm not sure, I just feel like we all should be alone for a few days

Tooru:

Sounds like u just wanna get out of town and a way from drama

Tobio:

It's scary how u can read me like a book through texts

Tooru:

Well, I known u for very long time, but is it something bad or I just want a break

Tobio:

I just want a break

Tooru:

So like a stress reliever

Tobio:

Something like that

* * *

Sejoh

Dangerous Ace:

Guys, we have to leave at 530 tmrw

Best Setter:

Others words we better go to bed

Dangerous Ace:

Yes, but pack first

Sejoh's King:

Yes mom

Dangerous Ace:

Tobio, you're gonna get it 

Sejoh's King:

Lol, gotta catch me first

Dangerous Ace:

Better yet, go to bed, we'll pack for ya

Best Libero:

I honestly didn't know they were in the same house

Dark Boi:

I don't any of us did

Spikey:

He's in my room

Smart Ass:

Lol

Best Setter:

Yuutarou is alive

Sejoh's King:

He's been reading over my shoulder but who's driving who tmrw?

Best Setter:

I'll drive the troublemakers and Iwa-chan

Sejoh's King:

Haha, troublemakers

Spikey:

Should we rlly trust Tooru's driving? 

Sejoh's King:

It cant be that bad right?

Best Setter:

TOBIO-CHAN! GET YOUR ASS TO SLEEP, bc if u don't we will never can wake u up

Sejoh's King:

Hehe


	5. Running Into the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio runs into the last person he will ever thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter :).

Sejoh's King:

OMG!!

Sejoh's King:

GUYS!!!!

Sejoh's King:

Oh wait you guys are at practice, but I want to let you guys know who I ran into, but I also don't wanna blow you phones up

Dangerous Ace:

Who did you run into? 

Sejoh's King:

Ushiwaka

Best Setter:

Huh? Why? When? 

Sejoh's King:

I was running and I took the path I remember but then I lost and ran into him outside a store

Dangerous Ace:

Did he say anything? 

Sejoh's King:

... 

Strawberry Hair:

What did he say? 

Sejoh's King:

...Nothing... 

Smart Ass:

Are you gonna tell us the truth? 

Sejoh's King:

... 

Spikey:

He's hiding something

Sejoh's King:

gtg

_Sejoh's King went unactive_

Two-sides:

Wonder what happened

Best Libero:

It sounded like he wanted to tell us something

* * *

Tobio hears his phone going off but he's focuses on running. When he stops, he see that he is standing in front of Aoba Johsai. He turns around to run the other way till someone grabs his wrist. He whip around and see Issei. 

"What did Ushiwaka say?" Issei asks. 

"That's the thing, he just talked about Tooru, and he creep me out," Tobio admits. 

"Then why not say anything in the chat?" Issei asks. 

"I didn't want to make Tooru mad," Tobio says rubbing his arm. 

* * *

Dark Boi:

Ushiwaka was talking bout Tooru

Best Setter:

How do u know? 

Dark Boi:

Cause I'm outside the gate talking to Tobio

Best Setter:

Tobio! You should not be running the much! In fact get in here and rest and I'll take u to my house for a sleepover tonight

* * *

Sejoh's King:

NONONONONONONONONONO

Two-sides:

Uh oh, what's wrong

Sejoh's King:

Nothing major, just losing my mind

Two-sides:

WDYM

Sejoh's King:

First I bout overslept for practice, then I forgot to eat, then I think I sprain my wrist, and now I'm stuck at the hospital

Two-sides:

Which hospital? 

Sejoh's King:

The one that's by your school

Two-sides:

Where your parents? 

Sejoh's King:

... Touchy subject... 

Smart Ass:

It is a touchy subject and Hajime and Yuutarou just left

Best Libero:

But why did you freaked out

Sejoh's King:

My medicine is making me feel weird

Spikey:

Good news, Tobio don't have a sprain wrist but he pulled a muscle

Two-sides:

Will he be able to still play volleyball

Dangerous Ace:

Yes and Tooru we're taking home home

Best Setter:

Okay

* * *

Chat between Hajime and Tobio

Hajime:

You're being oddly quiet

Tobio:

I honestly just woke up

Hajime:

Damn, did your medicine do that

Tobio:

Yeah, but can you come by later and cook me something to eat or bring me something to eat

Hajime:

How about I come by now? 

Tobio:

Don't you have practice

Hajime:

Practice is over since it is 1

Tobio:

Oh yea

Hajime:

Lol

* * *

Dangerous Ace:

@Sejoh's King r u gonna let me in

Sejoh's King:

Srry, I was watching videos

Strawberry Hair:

Hey, he is alive

Dangerous Ace:

He's been a sleep till I private texted him

Sejoh's King:

Blame my medicine

Best Setter:

Lol, also I'm with Hajime fyi

Sejoh's King:

The more the merrier

Best Setter:

Smart Ass

Tobio:

<3


	6. Iwaoikage/Takahiro & Tobio/Issei & Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat between Tooru, Hajime, and Tobio and Takahiro and Tobio, and Issei and Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter :).

Baby Kohai:

Guys, where r u rn

Best Senpai #1:

The gym, why? 

Baby Kohai:

Cause um, erm... 

Best Senpai #1:

Cat got your tongue

Best Senpai #2:

Be nice Shittykawa

Best Senpai #1:

I am

Best Senpai #2:

Sure, but what's up Tobio

Baby Kohai:

Do you guys, maybe want to.... Come over

Best Senpai #1:

You're so cute

Best Senpai #2:

Yea, we will after practice

Best Senpai #1:

You don't have to be embarrassed asking us to come over

Baby Kohai:

I know but it was my first time

Best Senpai #1:

You're way too cute

Best Kohai:

No I'm not, but how is practice

Best Senpai #1:

Fine, rn we letting everyone have a break and we just got a match between the team done

Best Senpai #2:

Do u have practice? 

Baby Kohai:

No, because they needed to fix some lights

Best Senpai #1:

Ah, so what do u wanna do tonight

Baby Kohai:

Anything that's doesn't involve u being perverted

Best Senpai #2:

Lol, he got you there

Best Senpai #1:

Hey! I'm not always perverted

Best Senpai #2:

You sure bout that? 

Best Senpai #1:

Iwa-chan! 

Baby Kohai:

Lol

Best Senpai #1:

Rude Tobio-chan! 

Baby Kohai:

Hey, I'm just stating facts

Best Senpai #1:

You're rude

Best Senpai #2:

Leave the poor boy alone

Best Senpai #1:

But Iwa-chan

Best Senpai #2:

He was just telling the truth

Best Senpai #1:

Wait where did he even go? 

Tobio-chan! 

Best Senpai #2:

Way to go you scared him off

Best Senpai #1:

Huh, why but blaming me for

Best Senpai #2:

Feel like it

Best Senpai #1:

Rude Iwa-chan

Baby Kohai:

You guys are hilarious

Best Senpai #1:

Have u been ghosting us

Baby Kohai:

Maybe, maybe not

Best Senpai #1:

Asshole

Best Senpai #2:

Lol

Best Senpai #1:

Ig we have to go back to practice

Baby Kohai:

Okay, TTYL

Best Senpai #1:

See ya later

Best Senpai #2:

See ya

* * *

Takahiro & Tobio

Takahiro:

What's up

Tobio:

Not much wbu

Takahiro:

Just practicing

Tobio:

Shouldn't you be practicing than texting

Takahiro:

Yea, but I don't wanna

Tobio:

Tooru is gonna yell at ya

Takahiro:

I ain't scared of him lol

Tobio:

Lol, but you're scared of Hajime

Takahiro:

Yea, but I'm hiding behind Issei, so I'm good

Tobio:

Lol

Takahiro:

Do you have practice

Tobio:

No, why? 

Takahiro:

Than you should come here and surprise everyone

Tobio:

U sure that's an good idea

Takahiro:

Plz, everyone will love it especially since it's you

Tobio:

U sound so sure

Takahiro:

Ask Issei

Tobio:

Fine I ask him

* * *

Issei and Tobio

Tobio:

Hey, I got a question

Issei:

What's up

Tobio:

Do u think I should come over to Sejoh to practice with you guys

Issei:

You should

Tobio:

Fine... give me like ten or twenty minutes

Also aren't u supposed to be practicing

Issei:

Rn, we're working on serves so I have a break

Tobio:

Ah

Issei:

Now I have to go serve

Tobio:

I'm on my way

Issei:

Let me or Takahiro know when you're here so we can walk u in

Tobio:

Ok


	7. Oikage/Iwakage/Kinkage/Kunkage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats between Tobio and his old friends and senpais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and thank you for the comments and I hope you enjoy this :)

The King:

I'm gonna loose my mind today

The King:

Frick, you guys are at practice or busy

The King:

Can u guys text me when you're free or before I loose my mind

* * *

Setters and the Ace

Baby Kohai:

R u guys busy?

Baby Kohai:

Hello? I'm just gonna say I'm gonna loose my mind...

* * *

(Hour Later)

Tobio:

Hajime.... 

Tobio:

Y aren't you guys texting me?

Did I do something?

Hello?

* * *

(Hour and Ten Minutes Later)

Tobio:

Tooru..... 

R u busy or just ignoring me?

I feel like I did something... 

* * *

(Hour and Thirty Minutes Later)

Tobio:

Akira plz text me....

Hello???

What did I do!?!?

* * *

(Hkur and Thirty Minutes Later)

Tobio:

Yuutarou? 

You're not responding

Either u guys are really busy or I did something bad

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

_Tobio created Best Players_

_Tobio added Akira, Yuutarou, Hajime, Tooru to the chat_

Tobio:

Seriously guys if I did something u can just tell me.. 

Hello? 

Why is everyone ignoring me!! 

.... 

Plz text me.... Let me know what I did wrong

_Thirty Minutes Later_

Hajime:

U did nothing, we was in a meeting, what happened? 

Hello?? 

TOBIO!! 

Tooru:

What did we miss

Seriously what's wrong?

Yuutarou:

Tobio!!!! 

Akira:

Baby!! 

Hellllooooo? 

Tobio:

I'm completely loosing it!!!!

Akira:

Woah realize and tell us what's wrong

Tobio:

I don't wanna talk bout in the chat... 

Yuutarou:

Than while we head over to your house, you need to calm down

Tobio:

That's easier said than done... 

Tooru:

I swear, if anyone on his team done something to him, I'm not gonna let them get away with whatever they did

Hajime:

I'll help ya

Yuutarou:

Where did the protective boyfriends come from

Akira:

Idk but I don't wanna get on Tobio's bad side

Yuutarou:

We're his boyfriends too you know

Akira:

Ik but I don't want Hajime and Tooru to make us regret ever hurting Tobio, even though I don't have any intentions on hurting him

Yuutarou:

See we're the comforting boyfriends whereas the other two are possessive and protective boyfriends

Tobio:

Lol

But I'm still at practice but I feel better to talk

Hajime:

We're all ears

Tobio:

It's just one of those days that I wanna punch everyone

Akira:

Did they do something? 

Tobio:

They're just keep talking bout how they are in a perfect relationship and that I never will find my true love and today's practice is harsh and all day and I just wanna go home and change and curl up in the clothes I stole from you guys

Yuutarou:

U haven't came out to your team

Tobio:

I haven't had the chance, and they do know I'm gay and that I'm in a relationship

Tooru:

So they don't believe u

Tobio:

Yea, because they don't think we all got over with what happened in middle school

Akira:

Can I punch them? 

Hajime:

Secondly what did u mean an all day practice

Tooru:

The mom had spoken and I wanna know too

Tobio:

I've been here since 7:30 and won't get home till like 8 or 9

Hajime:

That's still to long

Tobio:

I'm gonna be fine Hajime :) 

Hajime:

That really don't sound convincing... 

Tobio:

I promise I will be fine, and if I'm not u can come over and rub it in my face :) 

Hajime:

If that doesn't happen I would come and spoil you

Tobio:

Lol, see guys Hajime can be a comforting boyfriend

Tooru:

I can be too 

Tobio:

Ik, and u can come with Hajime to help him <3

Tooru:

Will do

<3

Hajime:

We'll let u go practice since you're better now

<3

Akira:

We promise next time u text we will respond quicker

<3

Yuutarou:

TTYL

<3


	8. Sejoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat in the Sejoh chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)

Bad Ass:

Tobio! Wake up! 

Biggest Troublemaker:

We wanna hang out with you

Bad Ass:

I'll come over and break into your house to wake you up

The King:

Tobio is right now in the bathroom

Biggest Troublemaker:

Who are u

Bad Ass:

You better not be hurting our baby, asshole

Biggest Troublemaker:

Do u even know who's on Tobio's phone? 

Bad Ass:

No, and if they don't reveal themselves, I'm gonna go over beat them up

Biggest Troublemaker:

Pick me up first

Bad Ass:

I will, cause no one hurt our baby

The King:

Wow so scary

Bad Ass:

@Biggest Troublemaker get ready cause I'll be there in three minutes

* * *

Yuutarou goes outside and wait for Akira and see that's he walking up to him. 

"Ready to go?" Akira asks. 

Yuutarou nods his head and follows Akira to Tobio's house. They get there and Akira tries the door and see that it's unlock. They storms in and hears movement in Tobio's bedroom. 

"Who's the hell are you," Akira tells from down the hall.

Yuutarou and Akira storms into Tobio's room and stop dead in his tracks. 

"Gonna beat us up?" Hajime asks while biting back a smile. 

On Tobio's bed, is Tooru on Tobio's right and Hajime on Tobio's left, while Tobio is sitting in the middle. 

"Y'all could have told us who you were," Yuutarou says crossing his arms. 

Tobio gets off the bed and walk over to the two boys. He gives them both kisses before hugging them. 

"We would have but Hajime was having fun being mean," Tooru says while Hajime shrugs his shoulders. 

"You two are protective over Tobio," Hajime says. 

Akira pouts and goes and sits on the foot of the bed. Yuutarou and Tobio follows him and Tobio sits in the middle of the bed. 

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Tobio asks. 

* * *

Smart Ass:

I'm gonna slap @Best Setter & @Dangerous Ace

Best Setter:

Lol

Dangerous Ace:

Lol

Strawberry Hair:

Yyy

Spikey:

Cause they keep picking on him

Dark Boi:

That's funny

Sejoh's King:

They also keeps pranking them

Best Libero:

That's funny

Two-sides:

What did we miss? 

Sejoh's King:

Two of my boyfriends being protective lol

Smart Ass:

It's not my fault that I didn't know Hajime was the one textin me on your phone

Sejoh's King:

Lol

Dangerous Ace:

I'm sorry for making u worry

Smart Ass:

It's all good lol cause I'm pretty sure that I woke Yuutarou up when I texted

Spikey:

U did

Best Setter:

Tobio woke me up

Sejoh's King:

I needed to use the bathroom and you had your arms and legs wrapped around me

Best Setter:

Hajime did too

Dangerous Ace:

Yea and he woke me up as well so stop complaining

Best Setter:

I'm it complaining, all I'm saying is that I was comfortable and we was keeping him warm

Dark Boi:

I thought he was complaining

Strawberry Hair:

So did I

Spikey:

I forgot we was in this chat

Sejoh's King:

So did I

Two-Sides:

Rude

Best Libero:

How can u forget bout us wah wah

Sejoh's King:

I was to busy reading in the conversation, my bad

Strawberry Hair:

I accept you apology

Dark Boi:

So do I

Two-Sides:

Same

Best Libero:

It's fine, but the rest of you guys better be nice to our kings

Dangerous Ace:

Will do

Spikey:

We will

Smart Ass:

Even though we all already in the same room, I'll make sure to be nice

Best Setter:

Tobio is the favorite lol

But I promise to be nice

Dark Boi:

Good and Tobs, if they're not text me and let me know

Sejoh's King:

Will do

Smart Ass:

Scary

Dark Boi:

Lol


	9. Takahiro/Issei/Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chat between Tobio, Issei, and Takahiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_Tobio added Takahiro and Issei to the chat_

_Tobio changes the chat to Best Senpais_

_Tobio changed his name to BabySetter_

_Takahiro changed his name to Spiker_

_Issei changed his name to Blocker_

Spiker:

What's up Tobs

BabySetter:

I just feel like talk to u two

Blocker:

Awe, I feel special

Spiker:

Same

BabySetter:

Lol, but you guys aren't busy are you?

Spiker:

I'm laying on my bed

Blocker:

I'm doing the same

BabySetter:

So it's official that all three of us are doing the same thing

Spiker:

Cause we're just that good

Blocker:

Lol, but how r u Tobs

BabySetter:

I'm actually having a good day, wbu

Blocker:

Having a good day but sore from yesterday

BabySetter:

Why is that?

Spiker:

Cause of practice, it was brutal yesterday

BabySetter:

That's funny, so Tooru is letting u guys rest than

Spiker:

Yea, you didn't have practice yesterday or today? 

BabySetter:

I did yesterday morning but none today and I promise my lovely boyfriends that I would rest

Blocker:

Haha, sounds like Hajime is keeping a close eye on u

BabySetter:

He is, especially since I kinda of passed out on him when we was hanging out yesterday

Spiker:

Poor kid, what caused you to pass out? 

BabySetter:

Well from the week of practice to me not actually resting right

Blocker:

Tobs, u need to take care of your body or something bad might happen to u and none of us want that to happen

Spiker:

He's right, u need to rest properly and don't practice so late in the night

BabySetter:

U 2 sound like parents

Spiker:

Well than we're your parents than but we're serious when we say u have to take care of your body

BabySetter:

I will especially since Hajime is having me stay at his house for awhile

Blocker:

Than we're neighbors

Spiker:

I live around the corner and Akira and Yuutarou live on the same street as me, Tooru lives on the other corner of Hajime, and Shigeru and Shinji loves down from Tooru

BabySetter:

Y'all live close together and I knew where Akira, Yuutarou, and Tooru lives at lol

Spiker:

Well than lol

Blocker:

But that just mean we can keep an close eye on him

BabySetter:

Creepy

Spiker:

Lol, one of these days we need to plan a sleepover for us three

BabySetter:

I would love that

Blocker:

We should do that, but we have know each other schedules

Spiker:

I know that so once we figure out schedules than we can plan from that

BabySetter:

I'm getting excited

Spiker:

I'm glad, but I think we all need to go to bed since it's 2 in the morning

BabySetter:

Night guys

Spiker:

Night

Blocker:

Night, talk 2 ya tmrw


	10. Sleepover Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issei, Takahiro, and Tobio plans a sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Spiker:

Guys we need to plan our sleepover

Blocker:

We do

BabySetter:

I'm free this weekend

Spiker:

So am I after practice Friday

Blocker:

We can pick him up afterwards

BabySetter:

I'm down for that

Spiker:

Okay, how does 6:30 sounds? 

BabySetter:

I'll be ready than

Blocker:

Yes! We got our sleepover

Spiker:

Who knew we will become friends just through texts

BabySetter:

Tbh, I was worried at first

Spiker:

How come? 

BabySetter:

Because of what had happened and I didn't know if y'all was gonna be mean to me or not

Blocker:

We promise we will never be mean and if anyone ever hurts you, we will go after them

BabySetter:

U 2 are too nice

Spiker:

Well you're our kid

Blocker:

If Tooru and Hajime heard u say that, they will disagree

Spiker:

Just because they claim Tobs before us doesn't mean anything

Blocker:

That makes us his second parents and those two his adopted parents

Spiker:

Damn you're right

BabySetter:

Lol, you guys are the best

Blocker:

That is because you 

Spiker:

Yea, without you our lives will be boring

BabySetter:

Thanks guys :) 

That means a lot

Blocker:

That's what friends are for

Spiker:

Also, if you ever have anything you need to say just text us and we will respond

BabySetter:

Does it matter what it is?

Blocker:

It can be anything at any time

BabySetter:

Thanks again, you guys are the best and I'm greatful for you guys

Spiker:

Awe, you're too cute!!! 

Blocker:

Js, Tooru is staring us down

Spiker:

Well I mean we are at practice, and we're on our phones

Blocker:

It also doesn't help we keep smiling

BabySetter:

Y'all are bad

Spiker:

True but rude :p

Blocker:

I wonder what Tooru is thinking

Spiker:

Probably what have us smiling so much

BabySetter:

Yours truly is why :) 

Blocker:

Awe, Tobs is too cute

Spiker:

He is, shit Tooru coming over

Blocker:

R u scared of him

Spiker:

No! 

BabySetter:

Sure bout that

Blocker:

Takahiro lost his phone

Spiker:

Who's BabySetter

Blocker:

Our kid

BabySetter:

Hi

Spiker:

Who's your kid

Blocker:

Someone with black hair

BabySetter:

Sejoh's King :) 

Spiker:

Tobio-chan is not your kid :p

Blocker:

We're his second parents

Spiker:

Fine, bye Tobio-chan

BabySetter:

Bye!!

Blocker:

We better get back to practice

Spiker:

Same, bye Tobs

Blocker:

Bye Tobs

BabySetter:

Bye guys


End file.
